


清醒记

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Series: 白河夜船 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: 睡了很久才醒来的一个故事。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 白河夜船 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926190
Kudos: 1





	清醒记

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to [this soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/album/0Z3AS1WccOVgbGWdnTansV?si=cdQE1IkHSKyjFOnfXsAx8Q) whiling writing

全圆佑盯着眼前一丛深色发根。头皮里冒出的部分自然是黑的，生长到染过的段落又变成黑和化学药剂结合的颜色，色差融合得好，像黄昏夕阳渗进已深沉的天空底端。发丛随主人的动作轻微地晃动，仿佛有生命的活物，但实际头发一离头皮就死亡了，不带动头皮触摸头发丝时人并没有知觉。这是圆佑近来养成的一个习惯，看见什么东西先喋喋不休地判断生死：头发和指甲是死的，草是活的；书和电影是死的，言论是活的。上回见文俊辉时他们议论到风和天空是生是死，谁都说服不了谁，最后不了了之了，此刻看见对面人的头发他马上想起那些关于空气阳光水的讨论，思绪像只因为断线在半空不停飘的风筝，摇摇晃晃地随风跳舞。

圆佑还没来得及把补染的建议说出口，文俊辉已经挤到他面前八卦地眨眨眼，他甚至在人群中彬彬有礼地朝终于找到时机起身走开的女孩微微颔首，“你女朋友？”

“前女友。”圆佑简洁地纠正。

见面的时间和地点多是由文俊辉决定的，圆佑光负责无意识地回复“好的”，忘了这家店她也喜欢，两个人还来过好几次。每次分手他都会把交往点滴揉成一团扔进废纸篓，笃信值得回忆的部分有天会自觉沿原路返回。在特定的咖啡店这个情形里他就全记起来了：她爱喝拿铁，说话时有个撩头发的小动作，近视又不爱戴眼镜出门看东西总是眯着眼睛，这点倒和自己有点相似。他转而开始观察文俊辉的头发，那颜色是随处可见的深褐，被风吹得有点乱，灯光下显得比实际色泽浅一些。

“我们去吃饭吧。”文俊辉忽然提议道。一下子把他拉回了现实。

因为是工作日，街上反而比室内安静。现在九月，天气正处在从炎热转向凉爽的过渡期，午后温度依然比较高，空气中笼罩着一种奇妙的滞重感，仿佛一切移动的速度都减慢了。圆佑知道一旦走入影院餐厅之类的场所，时间流逝就会快得匪夷所思，在路上移动时心里才真正感觉闲散，能腾出空间给一些零碎的臆想。两个人并肩走着，太阳在头顶明晃晃地照耀，行道树投下的影子像夜晚一盏盏印在车窗上的路灯。手臂被热辣辣的阳光晒得发烫，真热，圆佑心想。路边的卖场门口垒着整齐的电视屏幕，正播天气预报，一个西装革履的播音员指着地图上他们生活的城市发表降温预警，声音压不过铺天盖地的蝉鸣，显得有些缺乏底气。

他们吃饭的时间不对头，下午三点多店里空空荡荡，店员坐在角落扒迟到的午餐。文俊辉拿勺子刮壁上的一片葱花，他连吃饭都一个劲盯着手机。所幸圆佑出来也不是为了找人说话，坦白说沉默地坐着，沉默地抱着，或折腾出一些其他的动静，都比讲个不停舒服。

“最近忙什么呢。”文俊辉终于把眼睛从屏幕上移开。

“老样子，”圆佑道，“明天不用上班。”

“那晚上去你那里吧。”俊辉说，他望着圆佑点头，垂下眼睛吃起有点凉掉的食物。店里空调还按夏天的温度设定，冷得不合时宜。有人开门时带起的风会把热浪引到圆佑背上，坐在他那个位置会感觉空气的冷热很异样，好在这个时间进来的人不多。除了身体感受到的异常，圆佑还感到心里也有什么角落一直涌上来一阵奇怪的感受，也许是先前在别的地方邂逅曾交往过的女孩又聊了几句的缘故。圆佑盯着对面的人，脑海里的那只风筝又悠悠地飞了起来。

他不记得上一次在晚上和文俊辉见面是什么时候了，碰头时还是白天，在晚上见面的表述并不准确，但看着他穿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒在房间里走来走去，圆佑意识到上一回目睹这个画面好像有两三年那么遥远。和俊辉共度的时间并不是始终都飞快地消失在某处的，云雨之后非常短暂的一段时间，两人无声地躺着，握着手默然不语的时候，时间就流淌得特别缓慢。因为什么都无法思考，身体的接触就显得尤为真切，只要学会接纳真正的对方就行了。通常圆佑先起来，随便说点什么破开黑暗这层薄膜，他并不去看俊辉，而是望向房间另一侧。窗缝中渗进来的光如同黑夜秘密诞下的私生子，无辜而可恨。

“他最近好吗。”圆佑若无其事地问。提到第三个人的名字在两人的欢愉过后是很倒胃口的，但他经常这么做。

“挺好的。”文俊辉静静道。

近来他已经不对这个问题避而不谈了，但即使说到也答得很敷衍。这类事就算下定决心守口如瓶也很难隐瞒，圆佑不是迟钝的人，相处过一段时间就能知道，他现在有恋人。对方是同行业者，比俊辉小一岁。他们之间有诸多问题，走不长远，却一直保持着藕断丝连的关系。圆佑从前和那人打过一次照面，在他和文俊辉一起打工的地方。毫无意识的情况下对陌生人是很难留下清楚印象的，圆佑记忆里有个模糊的幻影，戴着一顶很有个性的帽子，个子很高，极瘦，站在那里像棵挺拔而生命力旺盛的树。文俊辉搂着那人的脖子笑得露骨。这一幕发生距离现在的确有半年了，和文俊辉真正熟络起来是圆佑辞掉那份打工之后的事，只有那个场景令他很难忘。不是一见钟情那样的念念不忘，是直觉里残留的影子，像埋在白沙里的贝壳，风吹水流才露出来，表面还在闪闪发光。

“明天几点走？”圆佑问。

“睡醒再说吧。”文俊辉把头转向他的方向，一边回答，一边也爬起身来。赤裸的肩膀被淡淡地镀上一层银色，令圆佑感到一种把月光误认成白手帕的晕眩。俊辉每次都会这样回答这个问题，圆佑每次都会在醒来以后面对空荡荡的邻铺，然后乐此不疲地重复。这段联系靠着一些虚无缥缈的东西支撑，现在的圆佑也只负担得起那些，其他更正统的意志太过沉重了，这点对文俊辉来说大概也是相同的。

文俊辉忙起来时是日夜颠倒的，完全找不到人，因此圆佑很少主动联系他。没有约会的日子因为能睡到自然醒而非常惬意，这种快乐与和文俊辉见面的喜悦当然是无法比拟的，但想到他们的关系无论什么时候结束都不奇怪，心里还是有些留恋能支配自己时间的自由。毕业之后他找到份闲职，刚做半年就因为生病辞掉了，现在靠着从前的一点积蓄和老家汇来的生活费维持。因为开销不大，加上断断续续地打工，日子不算难过。因为多数时间都闷在屋子里，他有时会忽然生出到外头去走一走的强烈愿望，撞见文俊辉就是此前某个深夜他在街上游荡时发生的。那是非常漫长的一天。白天起来圆佑刚结束一段不十分美好的感情。前一天晚上她拎着餐盒和备用钥匙闯进来，轻易用一罐度数极低的气泡酒赢得过夜的权利，圆佑早上起来发现吃剩的半条鱼大大方方地躺在一个显眼的角落，翻白的眼珠仿佛无声挑衅。处理掉之后还能在房里闻到若有若无的鱼腥气，那味道开空调会被冷藏保鲜，不开好像会在高温中腐坏，比另一位前任拨来的无声电话更难缠。

由于总呆在室内，忽然迎面扑来的声音光线令人有些头昏脑胀。圆佑出门走得急，忘记戴上眼镜，任何东西都是模模糊糊的色块，愈发使一切显得很梦幻，仿佛不现实的一个世界。俊辉大概也是出来透气，穿着运动服，脸已经擦干，头发上还全是湿漉漉的汗。室外不比室内凉快，但有暖烘烘的风，吹在脸上很舒服。他坐在路边栏杆上喝饮料，目光忽然转过来和刚进入人行道的圆佑相碰，没被便利店灯光照亮的半边脸也一下子明快起来。那个瞬间日后想起来也非常不可思议，如同针头找对静脉，一刺入便冒出血珠那样精准，虽然冰冷的药液令人战栗，却能让他感到一种悚然的快乐。但文俊辉的注视是很温和的，因此圆佑没有移开眼睛，看着俊辉的视线像支笔一样一点一画地勾勒自己的轮廓，再细致地填补颜色细节。重新交换过联系方式后他迅速地挥手说不早了以后再见吧便蹦蹦跳跳地走开，像只活泼又扭捏怕人的松鼠。

圆佑目送着那个背影，好像放下一块大石头似地松了口气，肺里沉甸甸的污浊气息远去了，他找回呼吸的节奏，闻到马路上尘埃扬起与车轮碾过的味道。不知怎的，一阵困倦忽然席卷周身，圆佑慢慢走上归途，心里弥漫着无边无际的静寂。

回学校办事那天气温骤降，添了衣服也无法马上适应刺骨的寒意。走出大门时圆佑听见有人在背后叫他名字，声音颤颤的，好像一吹就散。他回过头，是一个同级的学生，和他一个要好的朋友是老乡，嘴里叼着一根没来得及点着的烟，有些气喘吁吁地挽起外套袖子。圆佑和他不算亲近，一起吃过饭的交情，毕业一年多身上已经很有了一点社会人的模样。从前除了有点爱传小道消息，为人还算利落，总体来说不至于惹人厌烦。圆佑朝他点点头。

“最近身体还好吗？”他笑嘻嘻地问，从裤袋里掏出打火机，偷眼确认了一下圆佑的反应，又收回去。

“挺好的。”圆佑说。

“这天变得真快。”他自言自语般说道，“你接下来准备去哪儿？”

“约了人。”圆佑下意识地撒了谎。红灯闪烁了一下转变为绿色，两人夹在并不密集的人群中走上斑马线。

他短促地“唔”了一声，突然笑道：“你没找新工作？好像挺悠闲的嘛。”

“是。”圆佑说。

“听说后来和她分手了？”他又问。前些天在俊辉定下碰头的咖啡店里遇到的女孩是他们共同的同学，上一年年底几乎与辞职同时分的手，圆佑提的。其实她是所有交往对象中圆佑最喜欢的一个，喜欢到觉得必须分开才行。现在忽然提起，令背后的寒意更浓了几分。

“对。”圆佑道。

“我可是很羡慕你的。”他开玩笑般说，“我追了四年都没追到手。”

“不是有机会了吗。”圆佑也笑了一声。

“不行啊，”他咬着烟摇摇头，“说不管再怎么对她好都忘不掉约会时心不在焉的全圆佑，简直太绝了。”

“我上次遇到她了，”圆佑道，“说和现在的男朋友处得很好。”

“真的，”他短短叹了一声，把烟从嘴里取下，“这样说对不住现在的女朋友，但得不到的总是特别惦记。”

圆佑不语。两个人一时间都没有出声，走在冷冷清清的街道上，风卷过树叶发出雨声一般哗啦啦的动静。与并不合拍的一个人共有对另一个人的留恋，想起来总觉得颇为怪异。圆佑心里泛起一种微妙的感觉，好像厚重的糖衣在舌头上融化露出里面的药片一样，一阵苦涩慢慢包裹住全身。

“你有段时间没回去了，是吧？”在路口分开时他问道。圆佑忽地想起上次他们这样交谈也是一个清冷的日子，没有阳光，站在四周都被灰色墓碑围绕的地方，任何话说出来都感觉格外凄惨。

“两年了，日子过得真快。”他又道，举起手挥了挥，“再见，回去看他记得也叫我一声。”

圆佑坐在长椅上等车时下起了淅淅沥沥的雨。通常他不会坐下的，今天感到抵挡不住的疲惫，方才的对话像不断落下的雨滴，把他淋得湿透。那同学的家乡距离这里车程一个多小时，来回都很方便，圆佑过去乘车去玩过好几次。后来他来自那个地方的好朋友出事，他除了忌日就不再去了，连在地图上看见那个地名都会不自觉地打个寒噤。圆佑晃晃悠悠地回到家，擦头发时还不住地想到以前的一些事。房间里没有开灯，暗幽幽的，被褥里头也很冷，躺进去时身体轻微地颤抖了一下。

文俊辉的电话打来时圆佑刚醒来不久，半梦半醒间有铃声搅入耳朵。他接起来，是那把熟悉的声音，听上去轻松又开心，与阴沉的天气格格不入。因为睡眠和那种氛围两样影响的缘故，圆佑觉得心里稍微轻快了一些。

“在干什么呢？”

“睡觉。”

“吵到你了？”

“没有。”

圆佑一边进行对话一边看时间，确认自己睡下不到两小时。因为睡前没有关窗，有风轻轻拂着窗帘，雨已经停了，大块乌云浮在远处的高楼顶端。耳畔有车流的声音，他一时分不清那来自话筒还是窗外。

“明天一起吃午饭好不好？”

“好呀。”

圆佑开了免提，支起身体去倒水喝。吹进来的风依然很凉，他短暂地在风口站了几秒让自己快速回过神来，关上窗，这样能更清楚地听见电话里的声音。文俊辉起先喋喋不休地讲着话，忽然随窗户闭合的“啪”一响噤声。圆佑疑惑地拿起手机，听到那头唤了一声他的名字。

“怎么了？”他问。俊辉有几秒钟没说话，车流声夹着杂音传过来，圆佑重新把手机贴近耳边。

“没事。明天见。”电话挂断了。屋内陷入一片沉寂，微弱的光线像层罩住房间的雾，眼前混沌一片。圆佑坐到床沿上低头凝视着手机屏幕上的名字，这样发了一会儿呆，还是有点累，他重又躺下，闭上了眼睛。这是他第一次没有因为要和文俊辉见面而感到欢喜，床像条在茫茫的水面上漂浮的小船，四周充满悄无声息的安宁。

度过一个无所事事的下午后他们进了电影院。选的不是热门片子，加上正是下班时段，影厅里空荡荡的，直到关灯开演都只有他们两个坐在正中央的观众。因为总挑些异于常人的时间点，两人出门避开人潮高峰的几率很高。呆在没有窗户、完全依赖人工照明的室内，常常判断不出天气和时间，日子一长，竟然有点令人怀念被人群簇拥着向前走，看无数张面孔将视野填得满满当当的画面。电影很沉闷，文俊辉倒看得很入神，始终拿着圆佑的杯子在喝可乐都没发觉。圆佑集中不了注意力，他头有点痛，恍惚地盯着屏幕，产生周遭一种座无虚席，但所有人都沉沉地睡着的错觉。每年的后半这种走神消沉的情况出现得最频繁，上一年身体垮掉也许也有一部分这方面的原因，身体和心灵的健康总是互相影响的。眼皮快要不自觉地闭合时，忽然有只手伸过来，很用力地在他肩膀上捏了一下。圆佑扭过头，望见了俊辉亮晶晶的眼睛。

“你脸色好差，没事吧？”说话的气息吹得圆佑耳朵有点痒。

“没事。”

其实他们没必要这么轻声交谈，这里没有第三个人会被吵到。产生这个想法时，圆佑忽然觉得盘踞在四周的黑暗带了点可怖的神秘，仿佛某些不祥的阴影即将呼之欲出。他并不感到害怕，但不自觉地抓紧了俊辉扶住他手臂的那只手。文俊辉诧异地动弹了一下，接着抬头望向圆佑。他的嘴唇在光线中柔和地翕动，默默无言里也像在吐露着什么秘密一般。

“我和他准备分手了。”他轻轻说。口吻中有种复述电影台词的煞有介事。

圆佑一时不知该说什么，兀自端详着那双情绪复杂的眼睛。他看见一些可以溺死他的东西在里头翻腾，脱胎换骨成为他曾经很熟悉现在无比陌生的物象，感受到仿佛目睹一棵从未见过阳光的孱弱幼苗突然成长为一棵参天大树那样的惊诧。圆佑觉得手脚冰凉，但忽然有力量从血管中流过，在清醒过来前，他们已经肆无忌惮地开始接吻了。一种全新的感情萌发出来，取代了虚渺的替代品。朦胧间，回光返照般的快慰完全支配了他，所有其他的顾虑忽然间荡然无存。

也许是因为对季节转换感到木然，圆佑最终还是得了感冒。他昏昏沉沉地躺了好几天， 吃药时翻翻日历，才意识到早已进入深秋了。恢复体力能够出门后，李知勋打来电话，说近期会回来一趟。他在海外已有一年多没回来，也没和圆佑联系过，虽然经常在游戏线上遇到，亲耳听见他说话的口气和嗓音还是感觉有些变化。见到面时，知勋的脸庞因为旅途劳顿显得有点倦怠，但平淡的神色和从前比没多大改变，仿佛对回家这件事毫无触动。

他只在这里停顿三四天，之后回老家呆一阵，总共休息不到两礼拜。按知勋的说法，这已经是难得的假期。他走前留了一个键盘在圆佑那里，到家第一时间翻出来，插上电还能用。圆佑有一年多的时间没听见知勋弹琴，现在知勋坐在他面前叮叮当当地按键，反而有种不真实的感觉。

“你不用去睡一会儿？”圆佑问。天色尚早，天底一片水洗过一般洁净的蓝色，看得人心情很愉快。

“不用。”知勋说，“不累。”

“生活还习惯吗？”圆佑又问。

知勋默然点点头。他眼睛朝向窗外的天空，手搭在琴键上信手按着，仿若一个盲人在摸索自己失落的物件。他有双很漂亮的手，圆佑自己也是这么想的，同时一个声音在圆佑的头脑里回响，陈述着相同的意见。这是谁的声音呢？它的主人已经离开两年多了，圆佑还没法流畅地把这个事实表达出来。

我从前有个很好的朋友，然后他死了。

越是想摆脱一些想法，就越容易被牢牢套在阴影里，因此最安全的做法是远远从现实面前逃离开，知勋就是因为清楚这一点才不肯回来，选择把自己的时间全部奉献出去吧。圆佑望着那个身影陷入深思。某个时候起，他放弃和他人互相支撑互相扶持，日夜守护由过去铸成的壁垒。有时起来在陌生的房间里照镜子时，他会见到自己气色糟糕的病容。究竟从什么时候起，心灵变得像一片沼泽一样，默默吞没了那些亮闪闪的往事呢…

知勋给他展示了几首新学的曲目，天黑以后吃了饭，便做各自的事。知勋在客厅打游戏，音效声开得很低，像稀奇古怪的絮语。圆佑给他收拾了睡觉的位置，问了接下来的安排。

“你现在没在工作吗？”知勋问，手上的动作不停，利索地越过一个关卡。

“没有。”圆佑道。

“我在这里，和你同居那个人不要紧吗？”知勋笑道。圆佑一愣，才发觉他可能在浴室看到了两个牙刷。文俊辉在这个房间里过夜的机会虽然多，始终没正式搬进来，只留了些最基本的生活用品。

“没关系，他平时不住这里。”圆佑说。

“挺好的。”知勋含糊地接了一句，圆佑正思考要不要说他们还不是那种关系，又听到他说：“我在回来的路上做梦了。”

圆佑应了一声，表示自己在听。

“在国外的时候因为太忙，一沾枕头就睡得很沉，几乎不做梦，飞机上睡得不稳，却忽然梦起一些乱七八糟的东西来了。”知勋的这一局还没结束，似乎游戏由他的语言操控那样得心应手，“梦到同个航班你和顺荣坐在我两边，忽然因为什么事情吵起架来了，听了半天不知道在说什么，我想隔着我吵算怎么回事，突然很大声地喊了一句‘别闹了！’结果就这样醒过来了。”

圆佑扑哧一声笑了出来。“什么呀，”他说，“我们三个从来没有一起出去过啊。”

“我知道，很好笑对吧？”知勋这时扭过头来，眼睛弯弯的，表情很明朗，看上去却有点难过。说了想说的话之后他就不管手里的游戏了，任凭一行游戏结束的英文从屏幕上跳起来，照亮他怅然若失的脸。

“这个键盘我明天让快递公司送去你老家吧，”圆佑道，“放在我这里也是积灰。”

“好啊。”知勋仰头吸了吸鼻子，圆佑才注意到他一直光着脚，指甲盖沁出浅浅的粉红色，像婴儿那样可爱。

圆佑在餐桌边查了几封邮件，再回头时知勋已经靠在沙发上睡着了，手指还搭在手柄上。圆佑上前抽走，不自觉地细细观察了那张睡脸。李知勋长着一张孩童的脸，走出去常被人误以为年纪很轻，睡着时眉眼消了锐气柔和地舒展开，显得单纯而漠然，和一年之前毫无二致。圆佑把毯子盖在他身上，关掉屏幕，屋内变得一片漆黑，只能听见两个人低低的呼吸声。

知勋两年前开始就没有长大过。不是指他的阅历和观念没有成长，而是从那时起，他心里就有一个部分失去了活力，变成标本或化石一样纪念着某段时间的东西。恐怕圆佑自身也是一样的。他走到阳台上，关闭身后的门，拨通文俊辉的电话。嘟嘟响了两声，对面接了起来。圆佑一开始完全分辨不出俊辉的声音，背景音太吵了，他听到有人对他扯着嗓子喊了两句“你等一下”，通话便被切断了。他耐心地等了十几分钟，期间有辆救护车从楼下呼啸而过，鸣笛声拖得很长，远去之后听上去有点变调。

“好了，”文俊辉的声音依然有点模糊，但比刚才清楚了不少，“怎么了？”

“你还没下班？”圆佑问。

“没，他们在喝酒呢，有几个喝醉以后闹起来了。”俊辉笑道。圆佑忽然想挂断，他感到自己想说的与那头的世界相去太远，成了不着调的梦呓。听起来的确很戏剧性，我一个朋友死了，到今天都快三年了。他以前的恋人后来出国深造，这几天回来住到我家里。我们一年多没见，一聊天就不能不提，提到就要感慨，为什么两个人在一块儿也会有孤单的感觉？我一直很想为那两个人做些什么，但都已经自顾不暇了，怎么可能去帮别人？他很想一口气把这些话都痛快地说出来，嗓子却哑得厉害，所有文字粘作一团，挤得心里像塞进一块铅那般沉重。

“圆佑？”俊辉好像被不寻常的氛围感染，收敛起笑意轻声喊道。背景中还有一点嘈杂动静的余韵，和楼下马路的汽车声重叠在一起，仿佛两头的世界交织成同一个了。

“什么时候能见面呀？”他问。

“你今天怎么了啊，” 俊辉疑惑地问，“不是说过三周？钥匙都交给你了，要负责任的。”

圆佑才记起他现在在出差，下个月才回来。出发前俊辉特地把备用钥匙交给他，叮嘱有紧急事件帮忙照看一下，结果他因为李知勋回来的事情弄得心神不宁的，幸好文俊辉家里也没有什么动植物需要照料。

“抱歉。”圆佑说。

“为什么要道歉？”

“突然打电话过来。挂咯。”

“等下，”文俊辉急急地叫住他，“真的没事吗？”

“相信我吧，我说没事就没事。”圆佑道。

“我相信你，”俊辉应得很爽快，“可是我觉得你不相信我。”后一句说得同样直率，听起来有点无奈。

“怎么忽然这么说？”

“你有事瞒着我吧？最近一直没什么精神。”文俊辉换了一种劝慰的口气，但没有真的要逼圆佑告白什么的意思。

“有，”圆佑老实地承认了，“但是还不想说。”他现在已经觉得惹文俊辉生气也无所谓了。

俊辉在那头深深叹了口气。

“可以，”他说，“改天再打过来吧，好吗？”

圆佑走回室内时知勋不在沙发上，屋里还是一片漆黑。他眯起眼睛，分辨出墙边的一道影子，明白知勋睡到自己准备的铺盖里去了。正要轻手轻脚地走过去，忽然一个嗓音响起来。

“你在给那支牙刷的主人打电话吧？”知勋问。

“你醒着啊。”圆佑没有回答，背靠墙面站在他脚边。

“是个怎么样的人？”知勋通常不会那么不依不饶，此时说话的氛围很不相同。圆佑感到自己正与他在睡梦中释放出的另一个人格对话。

“好人。很好的人。”他描述得很笼统。

知勋没有再说什么。圆佑以为他已经再次睡着时，听到他模模糊糊地低语了一句话。

“要幸福啊，”他像吟诵祈祷文般重复了两次，“要幸福起来才行。”

圆佑一刹那有种想哭的冲动。不是要掉眼泪那样的伤感，而因为感到一阵揪心的痛苦。表面上他是安然无恙的，除了大家都不知道他成天游荡在外面做些什么，连圆佑自己都不知道。曾有一回，他和一个认识三天的女孩在一起过夜，他们躺的地方甚至不是床，只是快餐店内部休息室的一张沙发。女孩在激情退却之后迅速地入梦，她的手缠在他腰上令他动弹不得，浑身上下沁出又干掉的一层薄汗慢慢重新往外渗，冷得人寒毛直竖。她睡得不安稳，嘴里咕哝着意义不明的低吟，让黑暗中的孤独感越来越浓厚，仿佛自己单独一人，同榻而眠的伴侣只是具拥有呼吸和心跳的死尸。他在这种让人精疲力竭的想象中睁着眼睛直到黎明，蹑手蹑脚地从后门离开。清晨的温度很低，太阳在他身上披了一层薄薄的光。圆佑在空无一人的街道上走，头也不回，仿佛一场劫难后唯一的幸存者，身后尽是不堪入目的废墟。

这些事他是不瞒的，只有最后一任女朋友大度得不可思议，表示既往不咎。她很可爱，告诉他米洛斯的维纳斯雕像缺少双臂才完整，圆佑笑笑，道，喝海水的人是渴死的。他后来把这个黑色幽默一样的知识又讲给俊辉听，以为能得到百科全书这样的赞誉，不料文俊辉撇撇嘴说，你像个打烊的超市。

“什么意思？”圆佑哭笑不得地皱眉。

“你有没有经过过打烊以后的超市？里面不关灯，所有商品都隔着橱窗看得清清楚楚，”俊辉说，“但一样都拿不到。”

“这是夸我还是骂我？”

“我有钱，想进去把想要的买出来。”俊辉没理会他的打诨，脸上很严肃。

如同文俊辉不能完全摸清圆佑的想法一样，圆佑也时常不理解俊辉说一些话的用意。或者像俊辉指出的那样，他其实是懂的，只是拒绝其他人进来。听到知勋轻易地把“幸福”这样的字眼挂在嘴边，他感到很茫然。撕掉一片连骨带皮的记忆是相当痛的，躺在病榻上忍受胃肠炎的折磨时圆佑就这么想过，要将一段过去从身体里抽离出去的痛苦能否比尖刀般插入腑脏的疼痛更甚。也许注射足量麻醉就能够抵挡，也许自己会死在手术中途，也许有第三种第四周选择，无论怎样都理不出头绪。

圆佑隔着被子轻轻按了一下知勋的肩膀，从他身边走开了。

倒下时圆佑还在上班，周围人很多，手忙脚乱地把他送到医院，没有耽误什么治疗的功夫，但莫名其妙在慌乱中遗失了手机。他记得当时放在办公的桌子上，托人在公司和医院找，都没找到，只好买新的，还顺便换了新号码。年初时圆佑曾经短暂地和一个女孩交往过，因为性格上磨合不来的原因很快就分道扬镳了，但对方不知从哪里学来的招数，定期往圆佑地方拨无声电话。因为一直找兼职的缘故，圆佑不能放任陌生号码不接，接起来她也不说什么，只是很有耐心地等待他挂断。圆佑有次想试探她究竟能坚持多久，放下手机做自己的事，因为太专注好几个小时后才想起这通电话，拿起来一看竟然没有断线。

“不要再打过来了。”圆佑说。

“好。”她微弱的声音传过来，听上去很真诚，然而继续我行我素。

圆佑本以为换掉号码就能断掉这桩孽缘，事实上他确实清净了半年。送走知勋以后不久，一天晚上他在家里看书，有电话打来，拿起来一看，陌生号码。圆佑最近没找新工作，这个时间会打来的大多是推销之类的骚扰电话，但他有种直觉，一种仿佛听见电话铃声就知道一定是坏消息那样的第六感。接通后圆佑没有说话。半分钟过去，一片沉静，隐约有车流声传来。他报上她的名字，话筒里传出的气息稍稍急促了些，但人依旧固执地一言不发。

“我以前应该有说过不要再打来了吧？”圆佑道。

没有回音。

“你找到新男朋友了吗？”

仍然无声。

“我有新女朋友了，不要再打过来啦。”

圆佑思索着应当怎样找些处置方法，准备挂断时对面忽然有了细微的声响，像风声一样容易被忽略，但他敏锐地听见了。

“你说谎，”她忽然歇斯底里地大喊了一声，但她的嗓门很小，所以听起来并没有什么威慑力，“你说谎。”

“不管真的假的，都和你没关系。”圆佑无可奈何地应道。

“我早就知道你眼里没我。”气急败坏的喊声忽然转变成可怜兮兮的呜咽，哭了吗？他也不是铁石心肠，正要说点软话，下一句让圆佑的手僵住了。

“你就一辈子这样下去吧。”她恶狠狠地挂断电话，刺耳的声音让圆佑皱了下眉。心里不痛快极了，很想拨回去反驳一通。我没有撒谎呀，我心里现在真的有一个很重要的人，他不是我女朋友，但我对他的喜欢胜过从前任何一个恋人，你快点放弃这些无聊的中学生把戏去正经恋爱吧，没有什么坎是过不去的…他的眼睛盯着荧光灯，这些无处可去的话语仿佛绕灯舞动的小飞虫，光点在视野中晕染开来，化作一片白色。

文俊辉回来前告诉他晚上才会到，圆佑下了早班去给那间屋子换气。说来也奇怪，文俊辉从来没带他回过家。圆佑以为是有什么难言的苦衷，开门第一眼是很普通的房子，他走进客厅，掀开帘子打算开窗，却在窗前愣了一下。外头草地上是一片墓园，圆佑第一次在本地见到这么大的规模，满地的墓碑像间距过于狭窄的门牌，全部人口加在一起应该能开好几场古典音乐会。圆佑推开窗户，深深呼出一口气，走进卧室，不出所料，看见同样的景致。他心里没有出现异样的感觉，按部就班地干活。采光很好，换床单时能看清无数灰尘在阳光里翻腾摇滚。这里很安静，但并不是一潭死水式的静，叽叽喳喳的鸟雀声不时啄着窗框，在这样的环境中做清洁，好像头脑里的阴霾都被一扫而光。

慢吞吞地大致收拾完才两点多，圆佑靠在窗台上望着蜿蜒在墓地四周的小路，忽然想起一个小插曲。他和几个朋友半夜想抄近路，谁都没注意到随意查来的路线贴着一片坟场。走到半途撞见一个醉汉，大家给他让路，不料他猛地推了一下圆佑的肩膀，哈哈大笑着说，原来你们不是鬼啊。嘴快的同伴回了一句，大叔我们还以为你才是，那醉汉笑得更加意味深长，反问道，你怎么知道我不是呢。圆佑本想站出来说，你刚刚有碰到我，被脸色阴沉的朋友拖着走开。他事后并不怎么害怕，今天不知为什么想到这样一件早就一笑而过的事。

天气已经转凉，一望无际的蓝天底下，房间里充盈着温暖的阳光，身上并不会感觉到寒冷。圆佑坐在地上打了个哈欠，感觉在这种状态下睡午觉会很舒服，就爬到房间中央的那张大床上。被褥很柔软，飘散着洗过的清香，他和衣躺下，眼前立刻一片漆黑。

蓦地醒来时，有一瞬他不知自己置身何处。天已经有点暗下去了，室内灰蒙蒙的，仿佛有层薄纱覆在眼前。窗户没关，吹进来的风凉丝丝的。一天的工作结束了，他数次听见钥匙静悄悄拧开门锁的声音，但都没有人推门进来，便知道是邻居那里的动静。圆佑把脸埋得更深，慢慢再次陷进睡眠中。

这次醒来时他坐在一张长桌边，周围挤满不同时期的朋友们。圆佑好奇地抬头，看见文俊辉站在长桌另一头，臂弯里抱着一个大玻璃碗给别人分沙拉，红色的番茄，浅绿的生菜，紫色的甘蓝丝，金色的蛋黄，每个人的碗里都有平均的四种颜色。墙上有个小窗，窗外厚厚地蒙了一层积雪，看这情形暂时不能外出。有个长辈走过来分发车票，仔细一看已经过期，圆佑喊了几次再不走赶不上车了都没人理，心里着急，就猛地从梦里挣脱出来了。刚睁开眼，不远处传来钥匙插进锁孔转动发出的咔哒一声。他还没完全醒过来，云里雾里的，有点记不起来为什么自己不在家里。听到文俊辉放下行李的声音，脚步朝着卧室过来，他只是心安理得地躺着，没有要起来的意思。

“你来多久了？”身下的床垫一沉，圆佑感觉俊辉坐到他身边来了。

“中午来的。”

“身体没有不舒服吧？”文俊辉有些担心地问了一句，大概因为他听上去没有刚睡醒那种神清气爽。房间里没有开灯，俊辉摸索着在圆佑脸上抚了一圈。

“没。”

“那去吃饭吧。”

俊辉牵着他的手从床上坐起身，被冷不丁的一拽失去平衡，和圆佑撞了满怀。因为刚从外面回来，他身上的温度和气味都让人觉得有点陌生。圆佑闭上眼睛，捉到俊辉的左手，黑暗中那手也像个奇特的物体，只有无名指上包的那个创口贴摸上去很真切，圆圆的环成一圈，像个简陋的戒指。圆佑脉脉地一个一个指甲盖抚过去，又从小指折返回来，像在确认手指的数目。身边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，呼吸声回荡在耳朵里，他感到自己躺在幽静的深海底部，一束阳光仿佛一根穿过海面的绳索，要带着他回到陆地去生活。

“圆佑，”他忽然听到俊辉问，“你和多少人交往过？”

“啊？”

这个问题太唐突了，前一刻他还像个初生婴儿般无念无想，现在头脑里各种时间的记忆都混作一团，来到这个房间前的事一下子被降临在头顶上的黑暗冲得七零八落了。

“挺多的。”他说。

“都是女孩？”

“有过一个男朋友。”

“为什么分手了？”

“在一起时觉得挺喜欢他的，但距离一旦拉近总有种说不清的不和谐，尝试分开之后反而比较好。有些人不就是这样吗？当朋友很好，当恋人未必合适。”

“你怎么知道对于你来说我是哪一类呢？”

圆佑被问住了。说实话，除了“不知道”以外他也没有更好的回答。这些只能在看不见对方时才能顺畅地讲出来，因为黑夜好像会把所有的话都埋葬在里面，到天亮时一笔勾销。那他们要这样沉默地躺一整夜吗？这么一想，原本放松的脊背好像一下子僵硬起来了。

“我以前有个朋友，”他忽然脱口而出，顾不上身体某个角落滚过一缕钝痛，“真的关系很好，虽然争吵和打架的时候也很多，但是从来没有互相怨恨过，反而感觉更加融洽。后来各自恋爱，有一回他好像和女朋友吵得很厉害，喝得烂醉跑到我这里，说什么‘圆佑我现在只有你了’，其实一直是在对着一个抱枕说话，他身上总是发生这种奇怪的闹剧，让人很不省心。他喜欢跳舞，比任何东西都看重舞蹈，你知道我大学念的是文学，他就总爱让我写点有关他的东西投去校刊，印出来以后很满意地拿去给别人炫耀。就是这样一个，绝对不完美，但很有趣的人，和他在一起的时候感觉世界上没什么需要担心的事，是因为那种无忧无虑的影响…他之后有了一个弹钢琴的恋人，看上去比从前任何一次交往都开心，舞蹈比赛赢了大大小小一堆奖，结果在一场演出中因为舞台事故死了。我在台下看着救护人员过来，看着工作人员清场，第二天早上起来，想打电话告诉他，昨天出了一件大事，拿出手机才意识到，怎么会有这么荒唐的故事？他的恋人也是个很好的人哪，好得让人妒忌，我们有段时间住在一起，互相争夺身上我那位朋友留下的碎片…”

圆佑觉得自己从未一口气说过这么长的话，到最后分不清哪些真的说出口了，哪些只是心里想说的。这些事凝聚成一滴松脂，他像中央一只完好无损的昆虫，有很长一段时间都动弹不得。

文俊辉一言不发地听着，手指和圆佑的交缠在一起。

“你害怕吗？”他忽然问，“窗外这么多墓碑。”

“不。”圆佑摇摇头。

“那把那位朋友埋葬起来吧，”俊辉的手指轻轻在他手腕上摩挲着，“他的身体如果永远被你带在身边，会一直腐烂霉变下去。长期闻着那样的味道，就算心里有再美的回忆，都会枯萎的。”

“他把我当成最好的朋友。”圆佑低声说。

“可是他在你心里不仅仅是最好的朋友啊，”俊辉笑了，“小学的时候，家里养过一只乌龟，特别喜欢，喂食换水都做得很勤。后来长得太大了，几乎比鱼缸还要大，没法再养下去，又不能贸然放生，只好放任不去管，最后好像因为饿和脏死掉了。”

“你把它埋了吗？”圆佑问。

“对呀，”他道，“费了不少力气。但是把土填满的时候，心情忽然变得很轻松，好像真的亲手把它送进天堂了。”

他们又说了一会儿宠物龟和岀差的话题，起来去吃了饭。回来时在街边发现一个装满彩色弹珠糖的机器，文俊辉戳在那里一定要摇，圆佑拗不过他。他们一段时间里常玩这个游戏，猜第一颗掉下来的是什么颜色，输的人请喝奶茶。

“红色。”俊辉转过脸。

“蓝色。”圆佑说。

文俊辉赢了，站起身笑眯眯地摊手要奖励。夜风吹得他头发有点乱，眼睛在路灯下熠熠生光。圆佑盯着他的脸看，伸出指头用力在他小拇指上勾了一下。

“再给我点时间吧。”他说。

“好啊。”俊辉应道，把手收到身后，“但是奶茶也是要买的。”

夜间温度很低，冬天马上就要到了。被搂着肩膀向前走时，圆佑目送一阵风把几片树叶卷得无影无踪，感到脚下的路忽然一览无余地铺展在眼前。


End file.
